vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Sack voller Kobras
Ein Sack voller Kobras ist die sechste Folge der vierten Staffel von The Originals und die zweiundsiebzigste der ganzen Serie. Inhalt The Hollow hat einen neuen, mysteriösen Helfer für seine Aufgaben gefunden. Nun organisieren Klaus und Elijah eine elegante Party, um die neue Bedrohung herauszulocken und seine Identität zu offenbaren. Da er sich für die Auferstehung von The Hollow verantwortlich fühlt, verwendet Vincent seine Magie, um den Mikaelsons dabei zu helfen, diese neue Bedrohung aufzudecken. Währenddessen wendet sich Hayley an Freya, damit die ihr dabei hilft, ihren Erinnerungen auf die Sprünge zu helfen, nachdem sie Informationen darüber bekommen hat, wer vielleicht hinter dem Tod ihrer Eltern gesteckt hat. Handlung Vincent Griffith hat Recherchen über The Hollow angestellt und herausgefunden, dass es in der Vergangenheit bereits ähnliche Vorfälle gab, bei denen jeweils vier Rituale durchgeführt wurden. Da taucht Elijah Mikaelson bei ihm auf. Vincent traut ihm nicht so recht, nachdem Marcel Gerard so plötzlich verschwunden ist, worauf Elijah ihm verrät, dass sie Marcel weggesperrt haben, bis sie sich sicher sein können, dass The Hollow keine Kontrolle mehr über ihn hat. Schließlich lässt Vincent Elijah eintreten, damit er ihm seine Nachforschungen zeigen kann. Im Haus der Mikaelsons wird derweil alles für eine große Party hergerichtet. Die Mikaelsons wollen die Festlichkeit nutzen, um eventuelle weitere Anhänger von The Hollow auszumachen. Vincent hat Elijah inzwischen auf den neuesten Stand gebracht. Er hat herausgefunden, dass The Hollow anscheinend für jedes Aufkommen an Gewalt in der Geschichte der Stadt verantwortlich war. Als Geist versucht The Hollow irgendwie ins Reich der Lebenden zu gelangen. Nun möchte Elijah wissen, was The Hollow will und hofft, auf seiner Party Antworten zu erhalten. Währenddessen lädt Freya Mikaelson auch Keelin zur Party ein, als plötzlich Hayley Marshall-Kenner auftaucht und die beiden zusammen sieht. Parallel besucht Sofya Josh Rosza, da sie nach Marcel sucht. Der hat tatsächlich schon herausgefunden, dass Marcel sich wohl im Kerker der Mikaelsons befindet. Deswegen entschließt sich Sofya, Josh auf die Feier zu begleiten, um dann Marcel zu befreien. Freya entschuldigt sich derweil bei Hayley dafür, dass sie ihr nichts von Keelin erzählt hat, doch die hat kein Problem damit. Dafür bittet Hayley Freya darum, ihre Erinnerungen an den Tod ihrer Eltern mit Magie aufzufrischen. Währenddessen sprechen Elijah und Klaus Mikaelson über die bevorstehende Party. Klaus ist bereit, sich an denen zu rächen, die ihnen im Weg stehen, doch Elijah erinnert ihn, an Hope zu denken, die ihren Vater nicht für ein Monster halten soll. Deswegen bittet Elijah Klaus darum, ihm die Führung zu überlassen, damit er sich darum kümmern kann. Am Abend ist die Party im vollen Gange, als Klaus Marcel im Kerker besucht. Er bedroht ihn mit Papa Tundes Dolch, doch Marcel lässt sich davon nicht beeindrucken, auch nicht, als die Sprache auf seine Freunde und Sofya kommt. Auf der Party ist Vincent dabei, die Anhänger von The Hollow ausfindig zu machen, während Sofya und Josh das Haus nach Marcel durchstöbern. Vincent hat inzwischen herausgefunden, dass die Verräter mit einer Schlange gekennzeichnet sein müssen. Hayley und Freya sind inzwischen in der Hütte angelangt, in der ihre Eltern ermordet wurden. Sie hoffen, dort Antworten zu bekommen. Tatsächlich sieht Hayley die Todesnacht vor ihren Augen ablaufen und erkennt, dass ihr Vater einen Schlüssel im Haus versteckt hat. Diesen kann Hayley kurz darauf auch finden. Der Schlüssel führt sie zu einem Lagerraum in der Stadt. Wenig später ist Vincent fündig geworden und hat Dominic entdeckt. Während sich Elijah um Dominic kümmert, sucht Klaus Sofya auf. Die möchte wissen, wo Marcel ist, doch Klaus verrät nichts. Inzwischen wurde Dominic zu Elijah und Vincent gebracht und es stellt sich heraus, dass er der Hohepriester von The Hollow ist. Dominic erzählt ihnen, dass erst die Zerstörung der Ahnenwelt es The Hollow ermöglicht hat, hier Fuß zu fassen. Als er Vincent reizt, greift der ihn an und es kommt zu einer Auseinandersetzung, bis Elijah alle anderen hinauswirft. Klaus tanzt derweil mit Sofya und die beiden versuchen, ein Gefühl für ihren Gegner zu bekommen. Sofya lässt sich von Klaus nicht einschüchtern und klärt ihn über die Dornen auf, die die Urvampire töten können. Sie droht Klaus damit, seine ganze Familie umzubringen, falls Marcel nicht freigelassen wird. Im Lagerraum durchstöbert Hayley derweil die alten Sachen ihrer Familie. In einem Teddybären findet sie einen Unterkiefer. Klaus und Sofya verhandeln unterdessen: Sofya entlarvt die Anhänger von The Hollow und Klaus lässt dafür Marcel frei. Derweil bedankt sich Freya bei Vincent dafür, dass er ihrer Familie hilft. Doch der macht ihr klar, dass er das nur den Kindern zuliebe tut, die unter The Hollow zu leiden haben. Sobald die Gefahr gebannt ist, wird er dafür sorgen, dass auch die Mikaelsons New Orleans verlassen. Freya erkennt, dass Vincent ihr nach wie vor nicht verziehen hat, dass sie Davina Claire opfern musste. Doch so sehr sie das auch bedauert, Freya ist klar, dass man Opfer bringen muss, um überleben zu können. Aber Vincent will von dieser Einstellung nicht hören. Elijah spricht immer noch mit Dominic. Der erklärt, dass The Hollow Energie braucht, wenn schon nicht von den Mikaelsons, dann zumindest von Marcel. Bis ihnen Marcel übergeben wird, nehmen sie Vincent als Gabe an The Hollow. Dominic macht Elijah klar, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, seine Familie zu schützen. Sofya hat derweil ihren Teil des Deals eingehalten und hat die Anhänger von The Hollow entlarvt. Vincent und Klaus haben sie aufgestöbert und versprechen, sie zu verschonen, falls sie The Hollow abschwören. Unterdessen traut Elijah Dominics Versprechungen nicht. Daraufhin gibt der zu, dass The Hollow wieder einen Körper annehmen möchte. Elijah will das nicht zulassen, doch Dominic macht ihm klar, dass sie bekommen werden, was sie wollen, Deal hin oder her. Daher schnappt sich Elijah Dominic und schleift ihn nach draußen zur Party. Dort verkündet er vor allen Gästen, dass seine Familie sich gegen The Hollow stellt und sie es ihnen besser gleich tun sollen, bevor er Dominic umbringt. Nach der Party treffen sich Sofya und Klaus auf der Straße. Sofya möchte nun Marcel haben, doch Klaus will ihn weiter eingesperrt lassen, bis die Sache mit The Hollow geklärt ist. Er wundert sich, woher Sofyas Abneigung ihm gegenüber kommt. Wie sich herausstellt hat Klaus vor 500 Jahren in Russland ihre komplette Familie bei einer Hochzeitsfeier umgebracht. Elijah und Vincent sprechen unterdessen über den Abend. Dabei macht Elijah Vincent klar, dass die beiden eine starke Allianz gegen The Hollow bilden könnten. Doch Vincent hält nichts von Elijahs brutalen Methoden, lehnt sein Angebot ab und verlässt den Raum. Freya entschuldigt sich derweil bei Keelin dafür, wie die Party geendet hat. Doch die kennt solch ein aggressives Verhalten auch aus Werwolfkreisen, Deswegen hat sie sich zurückgezogen und eine medizinische Ausbildung gemacht. Sie meint, dass auch Freya diesen Weg einschlagen könnte. Als Josh zuhause ankommt, wartet Sofya schon auf ihn. Josh hat es tatsächlich bis in den Kerker geschafft und ist sich wegen der Bannsprüche sicher, dass Marcel dort irgendwo sein muss. Derweil klärt Elijah Klaus über die Ziele von The Hollow auf. Da kommt Hayley hinzu und verkündet, dass sie mit dem Unterkiefer die erste der vier Sachen gefunden hat, die The Hollow sucht. Denn um eine Hexe wiederauferstehen zu lassen, benötigt man ihre Knochen. Klaus weiß auch schon, was der zweite Knochen sein könnte: Papa Tundes Dolch. Doch als er bei seinem Geheimversteck ankommt, muss er feststellen, dass die Anhänger von The Hollow die Ablenkung mit Dominic dafür genutzt haben, den Dolch zu stehlen. Parallel sieht man, wie die Hexen von The Hollow Dominic mithilfe des Dolches wiederbeleben. : Quelle: myfanbase.de Darsteller Hauptdarsteller * Joseph Morgan als Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies als Elijah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin als Hayley Marshall-Kenner * Charles Michael Davis als Marcel Gerard * Yusuf Gatewood als Vincent Griffith * Riley Voelkel als Freya Mikaelson Gastdarsteller * Kathryn Kelly als Hayleys Mutter * Christopher Robert als Hayleys Vater * Alan Heckner als Richard Xavier Dumas Nebendarsteller * Steven Krueger als Joshua Rosza * Taylor Cole als Sofya Voronova * Christina Moses als Keelin * Darri Ingolfsson as Dominic Trivia * Dies ist die einzige Episode der Staffel, in der Hope nicht auftaucht. 'Gestorben' * Dominic - Herz herausgerissen von Elijah Mikaelson (kurzzeitig) * 2 Anhänger von The Hollow - gebrochene Genicke durch Elijah Mikaelson Galerie Siehe auch en: Bag of Cobras Kategorie:The Originals Episoden Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 4 Episoden